monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Imp
Imp is an incredibly low-leveled monster that roams the Monster Lord’s Castle. She is very timid and shy, but is not afraid to open herself up to a man. Incredibly weak, anyone can defeat her with just a tap. When she meets Luka, she is surprised and had not expected a human to show up. He tells her that he only seals monsters that harass humanity, which she admits of. She tries to seduce him, but he swats her aside and seals her. Monsterpedia Entry “One of the weak Imps living in the Monster Lord’s Castle. Far too weak to fight, she is merely a normal resident. Naturally, her magical and physical capabilities are pitifully low. Any soldier capable of making it to the Monster Lord's Castle could defeat her. The only choice left to such a weak monster when faced with a human is to try to seduce them. But due to her extreme fragility, it's easy to make light of her seduction and play around with her. Though she is weak, it's dangerous to allow her to play with you sexually. If she manages to make the man come, he will left powerless. If that were to happen, the powerful human would be toyed with by this Imp, far weaker than him. Though she’s an incredibly low-grade monster, you must never forget that she is still a monster.” Attacks Imp Handjob: Normal attack. Imp Fellatio: Normal attack that damages two times. Imp Tit Fuck: Normal attack that damages two times. *Imp Rape: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Leads immediately to Hip Shake on the next turn. Imp Hip Shake: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Battle Overview As a lowly monster, Imp does not attack but instead offers her techniques, a Imp Handjob, Imp Fellatio, Imp Tit Fuck, and finally a Imp Hip Shake which leads to a KO. If Luka Guards, Waits or uses a Spirit, she will use them against him, and if he continues the next attack will deal one additional hit. If he Attacks, she will avoid it and offer him the next one, until the final offer which she will not dodge and become sealed. She will also not attempt to dodge skills used against her. Alternatively, Luka can attack once and then use Quadruple Giga. Sensing huge magic, Imp becomes confused, then frightened, and then attempts to run away, however she becomes at mercy under the technique, even sealing her scream. If Luka succumbs to her sexual techniques, she holds out a bottle and clings onto his rear, stroking his penis while catching the semen in the bottle. If he loses to her Imp Tit Fuck, she squeezes him dry with her breasts. Either way, he is kept as a sex slave. Trivia *On a poll on Torotoro's site, this monster was the top rated character in the game who wasn't a main or recurring character. Category:Artist: Arekishi Category:Monster Lord’s Castle Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 2 Category:Succubi Category:Hellgondo Category:Loli